Most warehouses, manufacturing facilities and large retail stores include loading docks that provide a location for loading and unloading trucks and trailers. Loading docks typically include a raised platform and a dock opening positioned above the raised platform. The dock opening is formed by a dock wall having two vertical side portions extending upwardly from the platform, and a horizontal upper portion connecting the top of the side portions. Trucks and trailers can back toward the dock opening until the back of the truck or trailer is abutting the platform. The platform sometimes includes a dockleveler that provides a ramp between the platform and the bed of the truck or trailer to facilitate loading and unloading thereof (e.g., by a fork-lift).
Many loading docks include dock seals that provide a seal between the dock wall and the back of the truck or trailer. For example, such dock seals can include side pads and a head pad positioned along the side portions and upper portion, respectively. The pads are commonly made from a wear resistant fabric (e.g., urethane-coated fabric) surrounding a resilient material (e.g., foam) that is compressed when the back of the truck or trailer is positioned against the loading dock. The compressed pads provide a barrier against the elements (e.g., wind, rain and snow), thereby providing a comfortable working environment for the personnel working near the loading dock, and further provide a barrier against the loss of heat or cooling from inside the building.
The above describe dock seals provide good protection against the elements. However, as with most loading dock equipment, it must withstand repeated uses under a variety of weather and loading conditions. Any increase in longevity of the dock seals would therefore be an improvement.